Christmas at Yami's
by evilkitties101
Summary: Yugi throw's a suprise Christmas party, one that Yami had no idea about. What crazy events will occur next?
1. Party Time! Day One

*Note* I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters relating to this show. Thank you and have a great day.  
  
Bakura: Wow, that sounded alot like my answering machine.  
  
Bailey: YOU DON'T TALK ON THE PHONE...  
  
Bakura: O yeah.  
  
Bailey: Oh, and by the way, sorry for the confusion on pen names. My other account got messed up. lol  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
CHRISTMAS AT YAMI'S CHAPTER ONE  
  
EVILKITTY101  
  
It was a clear crisp Saturday morning as Yugi awakened from his slumber. High school was out, because of Christmas break, and Yugi had nothing to do for a whole week. Well, he did have one idea, but Yami wouldn't like it one bit. But...who said Yugi didn't have a rebelious side...  
  
"Yugi, I'm so glad you have school out. That way we can be alone, and learn more about our personalities. Won't this be fun?" Yugi slowly turned around to see Yami grinning from ear to ear. Sure, Yugi was glad to see that Yami was happy, for once, but Yugi had a few ideas of his own. While Yami was busy mumbling to himself, about god knows what, Yugi was busy calling everybody he knew. He was going to throw the biggest Christmas party the entire world had ever seen! In fact...it would last a whole week! Why hadn't he thought of this before? "Won't this be great, Yugi?...Yugi?....Yu...gi? What are you doing on the phone! We're supposed to be bonding!" Yami's smile faded as he saw Yugi in the corner of the room whispering into the telephone. "Yugi, is there something your not telling me about the phone?"  
  
DING-DONG!!  
  
"Yugi...does the doorbell ringing have anything to do with you TALKING ON THE PHONE???"  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a second, hold on," screamed Yugi from down the hallway. Yami was certainly ticked that Yugi had invited house guests without his approval. Yugi could tell he was mad because that creepy millenium sign appeared on his forehead.   
  
"YUGI I THOUGHT-"  
  
"Shut UP YAMI!!" Yami was slightly taken back by this, and decided to keep quiet for fear of provoking the little one even more. He stomped over to the chair in the middle of the room, and stuck his nose up in the air.   
  
"Teenagers..."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes and skipped over to the door (*which by the way made Yami raise an eyebrow*), and answered it. Yami's curiousity got the best of him, and he creeped behind Yugi to see who would be "lucky" guest number one. "YOU INVITED-"  
  
"Look, Yugi, I'm only hear because I have nothing else to do. Besides, Mokuba thought this lame idea would be fun. I can't disagree with the puppy eyes." Kaiba strutted through the front door of Yugi's house (*Joey had extra money left over from Serenity's operation*), and looked down at Yami. "Ahh...you must be the bellboy. Mokuba, come over here and give this man my bags. And while I'm here, maybe I can reclaim a few titles that were *cough*stolen*cough* from me." At this Kaiba smirked, and walked away.   
  
"Oh no you don't! Get back here you sorry excuse for a young rich...handsome...CEO...damn it." Yami's face sunk and he took off in the opposite direction. Following Seto's footsteps, Mokuba entered the front door, and dropped all the luggage at Yugi's feet. He hadn't even said two words to Yugi when something bright and yummy caught his eye.  
  
"PIXI STICKS!!" At this, Mokuba ran across the room and looked around suspiciously, trying to conceal his stealing of the sugar. He sauntered away, casting shifty glances around the room.  
  
"Well, I'm glad everybody has found something to do," muttered Yugi as he picked up the Kaiba brother's luggage and carried it to one of the guestrooms. He had barely putten the stuff up when he heard the doorbell ring again. "Coming, wait a second." Before Yugi could get to the front door, Yami opened it and sighed with relief. There, standing in the doorway, was Bakura, with three suitcases.  
  
"Wow, for such a tiny person, you sure are high maitenence."  
  
"Well, the other two bags are for my friends,"said Bakura.  
  
"F-Friends?" Yami was getting a little more nervous now.  
  
"Oh, just the normal people, here they are now!" Yami nearly had a heart attack when he saw Malik, Marik, and Yami Bakura appear in the doorway. All he could do was let out a little girlish scream, and run an get Yugi for help.  
  
"Y-Yugi, Bakura, and, well, them, now."  
  
"Yami, I can't understand a word your saying. Speak clearly." But words meant nothing as Yugi also fainted at the sight of the three people who he considered most evil. "Pink...ELEPHANTS...it's okay BAKURA....the MORE the MERRIER!" A crazy look spread across Yugi's face as he ran off to join Mokuba and the Pixi Sticks.   
  
"Malik...what are you doing here? Same goes for you two over there." Bakura and Malik didn't hear one word that Yami had said, because the bright and yummy objects that Yugi and Mokuba were indulging in also appealed to them.  
  
"PIXI STICKS!!!" they yelled in unison, and ran off, leaving Yami to deal with Marik and the other Bakura. It was kind of an awkward silence, and all three of them looked at each other, until Bakura decided to speak.  
  
"Erm, well well. If it isn't Yami. Some nice party decorations you got here..." At this he and Marik snickered and pointed at Yami. Yami had been so focused on spending the day with Yugi that he had been oblivious to the decorations that Yugi had put up. They were...pink...and yellow...Yami's day could not get any worse. Then the doorbell rang, and he realized that this wasn't over yet.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
After all the party guests had gotten there and put there bags in the guest rooms, the real fun began. Yugi, Malik, Bakura, and Mokuba were on a rampaging sugar high, Mai and Joey were busy looking at each other, Tea was busy making a friendship speech and the only person who was listening was Serenity, Yami was organizing his his duel monsters cards, Marik and Yami Bakura where planning something that sounded quite evil in the corner of the room, Tristan was combing his hair while using Yugi's hair gel, and about the only normal person in the room was Duke Devlin. (*sorry if i use the dub names, IT'S BRAINWASHING ME!!!*)  
  
"Guys," he called out, "Why don't we watch a movie or something, I'm bored." The whole room basically agreed, and plopped in front of the TV on the couch, leaving Y.Bakura and Marik to their bidding.  
  
"Hey, I brought our favorite movie!" Mai called, sounding more like a cheerleader then Tea, which was really scary.   
  
"Dang it, Mai, we watch this every time we have every time. Can't we watch something other than The Ring?" When Bakura heard the sound of that movie, he immediately started to cry. "Grr. You know how Bakura feels about this movie." The whole cast immediately thought back to the last time they had a sleepover, and immediately cringed. Let's just say they didn't want to talk about it. Bakura ran out of the room sobbing, followed by Malik who was trying to console him.   
  
"There gone, Mai, put it in!," called Tristan, who's hair was now very shiny, which attracted the eyes of Serenity. "Yeah.." Tristan beamed with satisfaction.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Halfway during the movie, Yami got very bored, so he got up and left to the kitchen for a moment. He was about to eat some leftovers when he heard some blaring girlish music coming from one of the guest rooms. It couldn't be Marik or Y. Bakura, they were still plotting in the corner. It had to be Bakura and Malik. Once again, the curiousity kicked in, and Yami wanted to see what they were doing.   
  
As he neared the odd music, Yami started to get supspicious. This was unlike Bakura and Malik. He put his fingers around the doorknob, and pulled it open. And there, Yami got his first taste of true horror.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Bailey: I just love cliffhangers!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW OR EMAIL ME!!! 


	2. Christmas Eve!

*NOTE* I Do Not Own Yugioh, but If I did I would be very rich.MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Bakura: You have issues. ************************************************************************ Yami did not know what to think when he opened the door on Ryou and Malik. "WHY ARE YOU PAINTING YOUR NAILS?" screamed Yami at the pair. "Well Tea said it was fun, so we decided to-" "YOU ACTUALLY LISTENED TO TEA?" This disturbed Yami more than Ryou and Malik doing their nails. "Come on, Yami. Join us," begged Ryou, who was obviously enjoying himself. Yami wasn't surprised by this, but if Malik could withstand painting his nails.purple.than maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. "Erm.just this once, okay? Yugi always says to try new things." So thus began the infamous salon scene, where Ryou showed him the right shade of pink for his nails, and Malik did his hair in just the right fashion. In fact, Ryou and Malik where the only two people who had ever seen Yami with his hair down. But that was all about to change. ************************************************************************ "Where have you two been?" asked Marik slyly. "Umm.nowhere really.just.umm," said Ryou, who could obviously tell that Bakura and Marik knew what they were doing, judging by their appearance. "And where is Yami.I'm guessing he was with you two." "No.umm.not really," continued Ryou. But his eyes widened as Bakura held up a fifty-dollar bill. From then on, Yami's life would be changed forever. ************************************************************************ Slightly humming to himself, Yami continued to primp himself with lots of makeup and styling gel. Some could argue that he was a girl the way he looked right now. Suddenly, the door slightly moved open. "Hey, Ryou and Malik, I figured out this great new color combination and I- " He was cut off by the laughter of Marik and Bakura, as they swung the door open, and quickly took a picture of Yami, and then ran away. Ryou and Malik were close behind, in fear of their own lives too. Yami chased the bunch all the way back to the TV, where most everybody except Duke and Serenity *cough* had fallen asleep. "You will pay for your wrongdoings, with your lives!" screamed Yami. Bakura and Marik made false surprised stares at Yami, and then burst into laughter again. "Now you see, Yami," Bakura explained stealthily," unless you want the entire world to find out that you like Perrywinkle Pink, I wouldn't lay one hand on us. You see, it's not entirely our fault." At this, Bakura turned around to face Malik and Ryou, who just shrugged. Yami couldn't do a thing, so he just layed down on the couch behind the TV. ************************************************************************ Yami had fallen asleep when he had laid down on the couch, so when he woke up, a whole entire hour had passed. The real horror story had already begun. He turned around to find Marik and Bakura selling something at a small stand that they had set up. It appeared that.they were selling pictures of Yami with his hair down! Those fools.they had lied to him! "Oh crap, Yami's gone haywire again," sighed Yugi. The millennium symbol had appeared on Yami's forehead. This only made Bakura and Marik laugh more. "Come one, come all! The greatest spectacle on Earth! Come see the famous Egyptian pharaoh wearing a slightly overdone shade of purple, and might I mention that his hair is down!" Yami could tell that Bakura and Marik were having a lot of fun. "Fine, fine, have your fun now. You'll be sorry in the end." Since this didn't phase the two other Yami's, he decided to go nuts. "I BANISH YOU ALL TO THE -" "YAMI SHUT UP!!" cried Yugi. The whole room was silent. "YOU WILL NOT RUIN MY PARTY!!" Nothing more was said of the incident. ************************************************************************  
CHRISTMAS AT YAMI'S  
DAY 2  
  
At around 10:00 am on a amazingly sunny Sunday morning, the whole gang opened their eyes to the bright sunlight. "Man, that was one hell of a night," yawned Marik, who eagerly started to look at how much money he had made the night before selling pictures of.oh yeah.it was never mentioned again. "Oh yes, big brother, it's Christmas Eve!" screamed Mokuba. Seto just rolled his eyes, and stood up, and sat on the couch. Yugi then decided to make an announcement about what was going to happen on this day. "Okay, today, since we're up in the mountains, we're all gonna go skiing!" Instead of the enthusiastic applause that Yugi was hoping for, he got moans and grumbling. "Oh, come on guys, it'll be fun!" "Yugi, your definition of fun is sitting in a circle and getting to know everyone better," said Mai. "I say we go shopping!" At this, Serenity and Tea hopped up from their sleeping bags and screamed for joy with Mai. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Ryou was fighting urges to jump with them. "Well, how about the people who want to go shopping join Mai, and the people who want to go skiing, come with me!" So it was settled: Mai, Serenity, *cough* Ryou *cough*, Tea, Tristan *wink wink*, Marik, and Bakura decided to go shopping, while Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Malik, Kaiba, Yami, and Duke went to go ski. This would certainly be an interesting day.  
  
************************************************************************  
CHRISTMAS AT YAMI'S  
SHOPPING SPREE  
  
"Luckily," chuckled Mai," Joey forgot to take his wallet with him." Everybody's face lit up. "SHOPPING SPREE!" Mai split the money equally between the group, and each ran off to his or her own store. They decided that each one of them should get presents for each other. First, Mai, Tea, and Serenity ran off to the department store. Of course, Mai got discounts because of her.umm.yeah. "Golly Gee, Mai, how do you get discounts on these designer fashions?" complained Serenity. "It's all in the look, honey. And that I can give to you. Follow me!" Tea and Serenity just shrugged, and followed Mai. She grabbed a couple of things, then motioned for them to follow her into the dressing rooms. "Mai," called Tea, "I'm just not sure if this is my style." "Same here," said Serenity. They both stepped out of the dressing room at the same time. Mai's and some other employee's mouths dropped open. "I've created a masterpiece!"  
  
************************************************************************ Bailey: Cliffhanger Number 2!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW OR EMAIL! 


End file.
